The contents of the following Japanese patent application are incorporated herein by reference:
NO. 2014-087951 filed on Apr. 22, 2014.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a processing method of a glass base material for optical fiber.
2. Related Art
A glass base material for optical fiber is heated, softened, and elongated to form a completed base material that has an average outer diameter, an outer diameter fluctuation, and a length suitable to a drawing device, and then this base material is drawn by the drawing device to form optical fiber.
If there is a large amount of outer diameter fluctuation across the entire length direction of the glass base material prior to the processing or if there is outer diameter fluctuation within a relatively short region, then it is possible that the diameter of the thick portion of the glass base material is not sufficiently reduced, which results in a large amount of outer diameter fluctuation in the completed base material after the processing.